Bliss
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: Whoever said that "ignorance was bliss"...they were dead wrong. Merry Christmas, Ikkazu, BL/Shounen-ai.


**A/N:MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS~**

This is a preseeeeeent~ To my dear Endy-kun, who said I should share the Ikkazu and post it hereeeeeee. But it's dedicated for you Endy-kun, and I hope you get the picture soon as well! I made it before midniiiiiiight though~!

SO I hope you had a very merry christmas, and to every other reader as well!

* * *

"Hey, Kazu?"

Kazu looked to his right, eyes trailing from Ikki's ear, around his smooth yet angled jawbone, following the slight upward curve of his lips then finally stopping to meet his warm eyes with a curious "hm?" _Damn_ he had it bad. Ever since…well, Kazu couldn't exactly remember _when_ it was, but somehow he had found himself watching Ikki constantly, noticing every motion, every change in expression, _everything_.

"Who do you like?" Ikki was looking at Kazu, eyes wide with curiosity and the blonde froze.

"What?? Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Because we're best friends! I should know who you're after, right?"

Kazu frowned. "No," he replied bluntly. _Definitely not. Especially when it might be…_the Jet shuddered at the thought. For Ikki to know that Kazu might be crushing on _him_…? Because with the things he'd been thinking, the idea of him liking the Crow didn't sound too far-fetched.

"Why not?" Ikki whined. "Wouldn't it make sense to say so that I don't try to go after the same girl?"

Kazu scowled. "I'm sure you won't," he grumbled.

"Well what if I told you who _I_ liked?" Ikki attempted bargain.

"_No_. Ikki, I'm not telling you," Kazu said firmly. "I should be allowed to keep things to myself." The Crow scowled, obviously frustrated. The blonde just scowled back. "Hell, even if it _was_ just some random girl that I had a crush on, you wouldn't get me to say by asking like that."

Ikki's eyebrows raised and Kazu swore inwardly. The words "some random girl" didn't necessarily imply that it wasn't a _girl_ so much as it implied that it was someone that they both knew. And _that_ sparked Ikki's interest. "Tell me," the brunette demanded, turning towards Kazu.

"No." Another sharp glare, and Ikki growled. He _obviously_ didn't like not knowing, but that could have been expected.

What Kazu _hadn't_ expected, however, was for Ikki to get so annoyed about it that he would swing his right arm for momentum with his left arm for a fulcrum and manage to flip over and _straddle_ the Jet for better interrogating access.

Kazu groaned inwardly; God_ that's the end of it, _he thought. Now there was _no_ way in hell he was answering Ikki's question truthfully, now that it was confirmed. And throughout all the years together, the Crow was sure as hell able to tell a lie from the truth when it came to Kazu.

Especially when the lie was directed at him, about him, _and_ on such a sensitive topic.

Not to mention that it was incredibly awkward.

"Tell me," Ikki repeated, determined for an answer. The Crow brought his face closer to Kazu's, and the smaller boy had to fight the urge to recoil and look away.

"No." Kazu held his breath and focused his glare again. But _damn_ was he persistent.

"Why not?" Ikki tried again, tone more serious this time. He put his arms out for support as he leaned forward yet again, hands set firmly on either side of Kazu's shoulders.

And because Kazu _knew_ Ikki wouldn't stop until he gave him one, because Ikki was on Kazu's _last thread_, and because _shit,_ Kazu _couldn't_ lie to the Crow, he blurt out the only response left; "Fuck, Ikki, because it's _you_."

Ikki froze, and he stared at Kazu, dark eyes stretched wide. The Jet flushed; "_This _is why I didn't want to tell you…" the blonde mumbled. "Especially when you obviously don't feel the same way."

The Crow blinked and shook his head once. "No, wait what? Who says I don't?"

Kazu scoffed. "Come on Ikki, everyone knows that the womanizer Minami Itsuki is straight." He looked up at the crow with a dull stare. "That's not funny."

Ikki raised an eyebrow. "_Everyone_ knows? Are you sure you don't mean 'everyone _assumes_?"

Kazu's expression didn't change. "Yeah, I'm sure, what're you getting at?" he asked, annoyed by Ikki's reaction.

"You shouldn't make assumptions," said Ikki, "especially when they're wrong."

Kazu opened his mouth to blurt out another retort but Ikki cut him off.

However…_again _not in the way he had expected. The Crow was known to be stubborn, to never allow someone to contradict him, and to be very straight forward, but…Kazu didn't think Ikki would actually _prove_ himself.

He didn't think Ikki would actually _kiss_ him.

…not that he _minded_, of course.

But the way that Ikki nudged his tongue into Kazu's mouth, the way he moved his hand to knock aside the white beanie and tangle itself in Kazu's golden locks, tilting his head for better access…was that really something just a friend would do? And was it really something that just counted as making a point?

…it sure as hell didn't feel like it.

Kazu brought his reeling mind to a halt and decided that, no matter Ikki's motives, he sure as hell wanted to kiss the Crow back. He moved his mouth with Ikki's followed the Crow's lead but…it wasn't enough. When Ikki pulled back, he scowled at Kazu, mumbled something about "straight my ass," and let go of his grip on the blonde's locks, only to find Kazu wrap his arms around Ikki's neck and pull him back down.

_He's sure as hell not getting away, not after he…_

…gave Kazu a _taste_. The blonde pulled Ikki's lips to his, and kissed him _hard_, teeth pulling at Ikki's lips, tongue taking advantage of all that the Crow had.

"Mm, Ka-," Ikki mumbled into Kazu's eager mouth, muffled tone confused. He kissed back, however, tongue twisting with the other boy's, lips moving right along. He moved his hands over to Kazu's stomach, one hand sliding up the pale skin of the Jet's stomach, the other wrapping around to support the slight arch of Kazu's back.

Kazu pulled Ikki closer still, mouth moving more quickly at the sound of Ikki's breath speeding up and becoming harsher, only letting go when he found himself unable to think clearly. He let his arms' hold on Ikki loosen and the Crow pulled back, breathing harsh and ragged, a string of spit snapping between them at the separation.

"Ah…um…" Kazu blushed, and Ikki raised his eyebrows. "S-sorry."

The Crow shrugged. "I started it." He grinned after another moment of thought. "And told you so."

"…yeah yeah."

So much for Kazu ignoring any possible feelings for Ikki. But whoever decided that "ignorance is bliss"…

They were dead wrong.


End file.
